Goodbye, Hello
by Firefly Conlon
Summary: The Phantom returns, are his intentions good or bad? BREAKING NEWS: What happened after Christine and Raoul ran off together? Now you know...


**Christopher Scott: A Gentleman Theif. Here is your challenge thingy. I am sorry it doesn't contain much romance, but hey, there's a kiss in it! R&R. I might add another chapter depending on the reviews I get. **

* * *

I sat in the rose garden, a blood red bloom held in my left hand. I gazed around me, all of these 20 years after words and I still remembered every horrific detail of that almost impossible night. Erik had finally admitted his love to me in a horrible fashion. Raoul's life had almost been lost. I laid my head upon his shoulder. "Thinking of him again dearest?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just have a feeling lately. Like he's back, and he's watching me! I can't shake it Raoul. It scares me," I turned and faced my husband. He just smiled warmly down at me, grasping my wrist he pulled me to my feet.

"Christine, he is nowhere near us. Like it matters anyway, I have you under lock and key. Christine," he lifted my chin to look into his eyes, "It's been 20 years, with no sign of him," he kissed me softly and we went inside our house. Our little house, right on the shore of Dublin. Raoul had taken me far away from France, hopefully to put Erik out of my mind. It worked for 20 entire years, until now. It seemed as if a shadow passed through my mind, pulling the dreadful details of the past back to the front of my memory. It was only tending to our household and my 10 year old daughter, Megan, that were my distractions. My best friend Meg had married a handsome boy, and had a lovely son, Marcus. Marcus was 11. We hoped that someday our children would marry, and leave us in-laws for our last years.

"Mamma, Mamma, look at what I've discovered!" Little Meg ran up to me and held out a red rose. It was nearly identical to the one in my hand, but something I saw chilled me to the bone. The rose she held had a black silken ribbon tied about the stem, which was also free of thorns. I grasped it tenderly, exchanging a look with Raoul, _could it really be? Erik returned to seek me out one final time?_

"Lovely darling, where did you find it?" I asked.

"I was looking in your jewelry box for a pin, and I found it on the windowsill. Where is it from? Why does Mamma look so scared?" Meg asked.

"I just think that I know where it's from, and I don't like it. You may have it if you like little one, now go fetch tea for Mamma and Papa would you sweet?" I asked. Meg, always ready to help, dashed to the kitchen to alert the cook of our request.

"Raoul, he's back! Didn't I warn you? Tell the house guards to prepare themselves. He is a _shadow_ Raoul! He can slip through cracks in a mirror if he wanted, he must not prevail in entering the house!" I was whispering violently into my husband's ear. "We must protect Meg most of all! Maria!" I summoned my lady's maid.

"Yes Mistress?" she asked me. Maria was my confident; I treated her like a best friend rather than a servant. Only asking her to do the most important errands or tasks-this was one of them.

"Please move Meg's bed into our room, would you? It is a matter of personal safety!" I thanked her, and she rushed off to accomplish her chore. Confident that she would be safe with us, we went ahead to have tea. Soon after, we prepared to retire for the night. I slipped into a light cotton nightgown and stepped onto my balcony. I looked at the murky waters of the bay, deep in thought. _What was it that Erik wanted? Why was he here? Was Meg safe? Am _I _safe? Is he angry, sad, or happy? Certainly not happy!_ My thoughts wandered into oblivion. I was jerked from my state of unconscious by a dull "thud" from behind me. I turned to face the mask that haunted my dreams. "Erik? What do want? Why are you here? Ra-" I had started to call for Raoul, before Erik put his hand over my mouth to stifle me.

"Christine, I am not here for evil purposes. I am here to say goodbye for the last time. I'm sorry about the pain I caused you, and I want to thank you. Thank you for showing me the good side of myself I had never known existed. I am selling my music under a false name. I have money, and I have a child. I adopted a small orphan boy, he is my apprentice. I adopted him, thinking of you, his name is Chris. I just had to say all of this… I had to tie up loose ends. You will never hear from me again! I promise you, goodnight, and goodbye," and he pulled away into the shadows of the night.

"Wait!" I called out.

"Yes?" I made out a form in a shadow filled corner, _how did he do that? _"Visit, bring Chris. My daughter Meg would love to meet him, I'm sure. And thank you, I had thought I brought you only misery. I am glad to know these things. And Erik, god bless you," I whispered the last three words. He laughed and replied, "Of course I will Christine. I'll bring him tomorrow, at noon." And Erik was gone.

I went inside and collapsed onto the downy pillows. Safe and happy at last, knowing I could dream without the fear of seeing the mask. If I did, I would see a different man behind it than the one I saw all those 20 years ago.


End file.
